dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Maddoxian Airlines
Maddoxian Airlines (formerly Maddoxian Airways from 1955-1971) is the flag carrier of Maddoxia. Fleet * Boeing B-47 (1955-present) MAW-047 * Boeing B-47 (1956-present) MAW-074 * Boeing B-52 (1957-present) MAW-052 * Boeing B-52 (1958-present) MAW-025 * KC-135 (1959-present) MAW-135 * Boeing 707 (1960-present) MAW-707 * DC-8 (1961-2001) MAW-008 * DC-8 (1962-2002) MAW-800 * Boeing B-47 (1963-present) MAW-470 * XB-70 (1964-present) MAW-070 * XB-70 (1965-present) MAW-007 * DC-9 (1966-2006) MAW-009 * DC-9 (1967-2007) MAW-900 * DC-9 (1968-2008) MAW-090 * Boeing 737 (1970-present) MAW-737 * Boeing 737 (1971-present) MAW-773 * DC-10 (1972-2002) MAW-010 * DC-10 (1973-2003) MAW-100 * Boeing 747 (1974-present) MAW-747 * Boeing 747 (1975-present) MAW-474 * Boeing 747 (1976-present) MAW-774 * Boeing 747SP (1977-present) MAW-477 * Boeing 747SP (1978-present) MAW-174 * Boeing 747SP (1979-present) MAW-047 * MD-80 (1980-2000) MAW-080 * MD-80 (1981-2001) MAW-808 * Boeing 747-100 (1982-present) MAW-101 * Boeing 747-200 (1983-present) MAW-200 * Boeing 747-300 (1984-present) MAW-300 * Boeing 747 (1985-present) MAW-400 * Boeing 757 (1986-present) MAW-500 * Boeing 767 (1987-present) MAW-600 * Boeing 747 (1988-present) MAW-700 * Boeing 727 (1989-present) MAW-102 * Airbus A320 (1990-present) MAW-320 * MD-11 (1991-2001) MAW-011 * MD-11 (1992-2002) MAW-111 * Airbus A340 (1993-present) MAW-340 * Airbus A340 (1994-present) MAW-430 * MD-90 (1995-2005) MAW-090 * MD-90 (1996-2006) MAW-196 * Boeing 777 (1997-present) MAW-777 * Boeing 777 (1998-present) MAW-666 * Boeing 777 (1999-present) MAW-999 * Boeing 717 (2000-present) MAW-717 * Boeing 747 (2001-present) MAW-004 * Boeing 747-200 (2002-present) MAW-012 * Boeing 747-300 (2003-present) MAW-013 * Boeing 747 (2004-present) MAW-014 * Boeing 767 (2005-present) MAW-016 * Boeing 747-100 (2006-present) MAW-021 * Airbus A380 (2007-present) MAW-028 * Airbus A380 (2008-present) MAW-038 * Airbus A380 (2009-present) MAW-048 * Airbus A380 (2010-present) MAW-058 * Airbus A380 (2011-present) MAW-068 * Airbus A380 (2012-present) MAW-078 * Boeing 747 (2013-present) MAW-077 * Boeing 747 (2014-present) MAW-246 * Airbus A350 (2015-present) MAW-350 * Airbus A350 (2016-present) MAW-245 * Airbus A320neo (2017-present) MAW-023 * Boeing 737 MAX (2018-2019, possible return in 2020) MAW-373 * Airbus A390 (2019-present) MAW-390 * Airbus A390 (Coming 2020) or MAW-039 * Airbus A390 (Coming 2021) or MAW-039 MDXpress MDXpress is Maddoxian Airlines Budget Airline founded in 2000. All planes cost less than $25 million to buy. * 1979 Boeing 737-200 (bought 2015) * 1980 Boeing 737-200 (bought 2013) * 1981 Boeing 737-200 (bought 2014) * 1982 Boeing 737-200 (bought 2019) * 1983 Boeing 737-200 (bought 2012) * 1984 Boeing 737-200 (bought 2011) * 1985 Boeing 737-200 (bought 2010) * 1986 Boeing 737-300 (bought 2009) * 1987 Boeing 737-300 (bought 2008) * 1988 Boeing 737-300 (bought 2017) * 1989 Boeing 737-300 (bought 2007) * 1990 Boeing 737-400 (bought 2006) * 1991 Boeing 737-400 (bought 2005) * 1992 Boeing 737-500 (bought 2004) * 1993 Boeing 737-400 (bought 2003) * 1994 Boeing 747-400 (bought 2002) * 1995 Boeing 767-300 (bought 2001) * 1996 Boeing 757-200 (bought 2000) * 1997 Boeing 737-500 (bought 2016) * 1998 Boeing 737-500 (bought 2018) * 1999 Boeing 737-500 (bought 2017) * 2000 Boeing 737-500 (bought 2019) Trivia * Most "modern" Boeing 747s originate from fleet they purchased from Pan-Am in the late 80s/early 90s. Category:Maddoxia Category:Fictional airlines Category:1955 establishments Category:1955 Category:Flag carriers